Pourquoi tant de haine? à la sauce Clichés
by Nefra
Summary: Je crois que le titre dit tout... Après bien des reviews "reproches" sur les "Clichés", j'ai décidé de parodier ma propre fic, histoire de montrer que je ne suis pas méchante...


Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous! (C'est ce que disait mon prof de classe en 2ème secondaire… bon, bref…) Bienvenue dans le monde fabuleux de « Pourquoi tant de haine (à la sauce Clichés) ».

Ce que c'est ? Facile : quand j'ai écrit « Pourquoi tant de haine ? », les deux héros de l'histoire n'avait pas vraiment envie de participer. Là, je vous présente ce que ça donnait avant que je remanie le tout. Les scènes coupées, si vous voulez.

Avertissement : cette fic n'est _pas_ un modèle d'humour. C'est mon humour pas drôle qui ne fait rire que moi. En passant, les personnages appartiennent à leur propriétaire légal, donc pas à moi.

Pourquoi ? De un, parce que plusieurs personnes m'ont reproché les « Clichés sur HP ou les choses à ne pas faire » (qui aura d'ailleurs une suite, c'est promis !), vu que je n'ai pas de leçons à donner sur comment on fait une fic. De deux, parce qu'on m'a dit (Soal) et que je me rendais compte moi-même que « Pourquoi tant de haine ? » est une suite de clichés assez improbables. De trois, parce que j'aurais bien intégré ça dans « Clichés », mais je ne sais pas encore comment ça va tourner, et je suis obligée de restreindre le choix des couples si je veux avoir une chance d'ajouter un jour un nouveau chapitre (pas de slash, donc… quoique ?). Et de quatre… eh bien, parce que j'en avais envie, voil !

Vous me suivez toujours ? Alors vous pouvez passez directement au :

Chapitre premier

Narrateur : Severus Snape, le ténébreux professeur de potions de Hogwarts, adulé par des fans tarées et en délire, se fait torturer par tous les DeathEathers possibles et imaginables. (Pause) Il a vraiment très mal partout et veut mourir.

_Snape_Ca va pas la tête ?

_Narrateur : _Chut ! Donc, après avoir déprimé pendant un moment, il entend un chien noir qui s'approche.

_Snape__ : (à mi-voix) _Comment est-ce que je suis censé savoir que c'est un chien noir qui arrive seulement en l'entendant ? _(Haut)_ J'entends un chien noir qui s'approche. _(Pause) _En fait, c'est ce sac à puce de Black.

_Narrateur : _Mais chuut, enfin ! Et le suspens, alors ?

_Snape__ : (sourit d'une façon malveillante) _C'était fait exprès…

_Narrateur : _Mouais… Bon, donc c'est effectivement le merveilleux Sirius Black, adulé par les fans en délire (_Snape__ fait la grimace) _qui pleurent sa mort _(Snape se marre)_ et écrivent des lettres de menaces à J.K. Rowling (N.A : vu le genre de taré(e)s qui lisent ses trucs, c'est sûrement arrivé, vous croyez pas ? Et, en passant, le _ses_ n'est pas une faute d'orthographe, parce que ce sont bien les trucs de J.K.R. Et toc.). Celui que tout le monde adore, même si on ne sait pas trop bien pourquoi. ON T'AIME SIRIIIIIII !!!!!!!

_Black : (se transforme rapidement et prend la pose avec un sourire dentifrice) _C'est moi !

_Snape : _Oh, non !

_Black: _Eh si! (_Il lui donne une baffe et continue avec « un léger rire dans la voix »)_ « Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te donner » encore « une baffe, la pitié peut-être. »

_Narrateur : _Oui, mais… non ! C'était pas ça du tout le texte !

_Black : (au narrateur) _C'est pas grave… tu vas pas nous faire un drame pour un mot de plus, non ? _(à Snape) _Alors… « Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Nous n'avons pas pu venir plus tôt parce que nous ne savions pas où tu te trouvais avant ta capture, et nous n'avions aucune idée d'où tu pouvais être détenu. Je suis parti aussitôt que nous avons eu la confirmation de l'endroit où ils te retenaient. »

_Snape_ Qui, nous ?

_Black : _Quoi ?

_Snape_Ben oui… c'est ce que tu viens de dire, relis-toi.

_Black : _Ah, oui, euh… Ben, je sais pas. Moi je dis mon texte, demande à l'auteur. _(L'auteur n'en sait pas plus qu'eux.)_

_Snape_Bon, laisse tomber… Euh, non, attends ! C'était vrai, ce que t'as dit ?

_Black : _Naan… En fait, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il me livrerait au Ministère si je ne me bougeais pas les fesses, donc je suis venu, mais j'ai traîné en chemin pour aller voir Harry. Je suis resté avec lui pendant les deux mois de vacances et c'est pour ça que j'arrive seulement maintenant.

_Snape_Je me disais, aussi…

_Narrateur :_ Bon, c'est pas grave. On continue ? _(Les deux autres n'ont pas l'air enthousiasmés, mais le narrateur s'en fiche comme de sa première chaussette_ (CHAUSSETTE !) _et continue à narrer) _« Snape sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue pâle. »

_Snape_Quoi ?!

_Narrateur : _C'est écrit, là… Bon, j'en étais où, moi ? Ah, oui ! « Pourquoi donc Sirius voulait-il l'aider ? »

_Black : _Ah, mais je n'en ai aucune envie, je vous assure !

_Narrateur :_ « Ils étaient ennemis depuis si longtemps… Et il ne pouvait plus croire à la compassion désintéressée après ce qu'il avait subi. Qu'est-ce que Black pouvait donc bien vouloir de lui ? »

_Snape_Bonne question, ça.

_Black :_ D'abord, que tu mettes des bonnes notes à mon filleul. Ensuite, que tu attrapes le rat pour moi et que tu le remettes au Ministère avec une bonne dose de Veritaserum dans les veines. Et après… Bon ça suffira pour le moment.

_Narrateur :_ « Tout se brouilla dans sa tête et il sentit qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Alors qu'il essayait de se ressaisir, il sentit deux bras qui passaient autour de son corps. Habitué maintenant à la torture, il se raidit, certain de souffrir encore une fois.

Incrédule, Snape sentit que les bras le berçaient doucement et qu'une voix, celle de Sirius, murmurait des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. "Chhht… C'est tout… C'est fini… Tout va bien… Chhht…" »

_Snape_C''est de la science-fiction, ce truc-là.

_Black : _Mais non ! _(Il imite malhabilement la voix du narrateur)_ Chht… C'est fini… Je vais t'achever avec un sort particulièrement douloureux… Tout va bien…

_Narrateur : (imperturbable) _« Contre toute attente, Snape éclata en sanglots et se blottit contre la poitrine de Sirius, »

_Snape_ Contre toute attente ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Où est-ce que cette imbécile a jamais vu que je serais un pareil pleurnichard ?

_Black : (se marre)_ C'est normal, c'est une fic où tu es OOC…

_Narrateur : (s'agace, mais continue)_ « qui, désemparé devant la situation, le serra doucement contre lui en continuant de le bercer et de lui chuchoter »

_Snape_Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul.

_Narrateur : (de plus en plus agacé)_ « des mots sans queue ni tête, »

_Snape_Tiens, non, t'es normal finalement…

_Black : _H !

_Narrateur : _BON ! VOUS LA FERMEZ, MAINTENANT, LES DEUX ABRUTIS ? _(les deux abrutis en question regardent le narrateur d'un air bizarre et referment leur bouche) _Merci beaucoup, merci bien… « comprenant instinctivement qu'il était en ce moment pour son vieil ennemi la seule lueur d'humanité dans un monde de douleur et de souffrance. Comment était-il possible qu'un homme dur et fier comme Snape en soit réduit à pleurer dans les bras de l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde ? Sirius n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait dû subir pour en arriver l »

_Black :_ Euh… Il a compris que ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir, c'était son reflet ?

_Narrateur :_ La ferme, j'ai dit ! Oh, et puis non… Vous n'avez qu'à continuer vous-même la narration, puisque vous êtes tellement malins… mais d'après le texte, hein !

_Black :_ Ah, zut ! Bon… donc je suis censé « prendre une profonde inspiration, tousser à cause de l'air qui sent le renfermé, puis sortir de ma robe de sorcier un petit flacon qui contient un liquide vert. » _(Il fait tout cela en même temps qu'il le dit.)_

_Snape_C'est ça… Et moi, je « regarde cela avec curiosité, mais je ne prononce pas un mot. J'ai peur qu'en parlant, mon rêve se termine, me laissant me réveiller une fois de plus autour de mes bourreaux et redevenir une source d'amusement pour mes anciens amis et compagnons. » _(Se relit) _Donc j'aurai dû me taire, puisque je ne prononce pas un mot… _(Se relit une deuxième fois) _Comment je ferais exactement pour me réveiller « autour de mes bourreaux » ?

_Narrateur :_ Aucune idée, mais comme tu ne te réveilles pas, ce n'est pas la peine de te poser la question. Continue à lire.

_Snape_« C'est la potion que j'ai utilisée pour devenir un corbeau. » Mais, je croyais que la potion était verte ?

_Narrateur :_ Elle l'est. Ce n'est pas la bonne couleur ?

_Snape_Pas pour devenir un corbeau, non.

_Narrateur :_ Bah, on s'en fiche. De toute façon, les lecteurs n'y connaissent rien.

_Snape_Et toi non plus, hein ?

_Narrateur : (semble vouloir changer de sujet)_ Heu… oui, bon, c'était pas à ton tour, Sirius ?

_Black : _« Il faut que tu boives cela, sinon il sera impossible pour toi de te transformer… » _(Il sourit)_ Comme quoi il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être un Animagus…

_Snape_ Ta gueule. Bon, donc je « rassemble les paroles pour en recueillir le sens » _(s'interrompt)_ Ah, oui, c'est pas évident, ça… _(il continue avant que Black ait compris)_ « et j'ai un mouvement de recul. Combien de fois Voldemort m'a-t-il fait subir le changement douloureux en me transformant en corbeau puis à nouveau en homme? » C'est vrai, ça, combien de fois ?

_Narrateur :_ Ce n'est pas précisé. Les lecteurs n'avaient qu'à poser la question si ils voulaient le savoir.__

_Black :_ À mon avis, ils s'en foutent. Bon, bon, okay… « je pris son menton et le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux, un mouvement qui lui fit ressentir de la douleur le long de son épine dorsale, mais il ne le montra pas. » _(Essaye le mouvement qu'il vient de décrire.)_

_Snape_ AIEUH !!

_Narrateur :_ C'est dit que tu ne montrais _pas_ ta douleur !

_Snape_ Tu veux ma place ?

_Narrateur : _Euh… non, merci… Une autre fois peut-être… Hum… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne joue pas… Ah, oui… Sirius ?

_Black : _Quoi encore ?

_Narrateur : _Tu as changé de temps. On était au présent et tu es passé au passé sans crier gare. Refais la dernière.

_Black :_ Passé au passé, hein ? Bon… « je prend son menton et le force à me regarder dans les yeux, un mouvement qui lui fait ressentir de la douleur le long de son épine dorsale, mais il ne le montre pas. » _(Il a un petit sourire en coin et répète le mouvement.)_

_Snape_ AIEUH !!

_Black : _Tu te répètes…

_Snape_ T'étais vraiment obligé de me refaire ce coup-là, imbécile ?

_Black : (pointe le narrateur du doigt)_ C'est sa faute ! C'est lui qui m'a dit de refaire la dernière !

_Narrateur : _Oui, bon…Continue à dire ton texte.

_Black : _« En restant un homme, tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici inaperçu, donc tu dois redevenir un oiseau. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as enduré ni ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais cela ne te fera aucun mal … Je te le promets, Severus. »

_Snape_La phrase typiquement conne… Ca fait même pas une page que j'ai dit que c'était douloureux, comme changement… Et le « inaperçu » est de trop, je pourrais pas sortir du tout. Oh, et depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom, Black ?

_Black : _Va chier, Snivellus.

_Snape_Toute la délicatesse gryffondorienne en trois mots…

_Narrateur : _Oh, vous êtes trop bêtes… je continue. « Finalement, Snape lui fit signe de son accord et Black lui versa le contenu de la bouteille dans sa bouche. »

_Snape_ Comme si j'allais accepter quoi que ce soit de ce bâtard puant…

_Narrateur :_ « La transformation dura quelques minutes. Les bras devenus maintenant les ailes du corbeau glissèrent hors des menottes qui les retenaient prisonniers. Sirius prit doucement l'oiseau, l'enveloppa dans un tissu, puis se changea en chien, prenant le corbeau dans sa gueule et partit silencieusement dans la nuit, par une petite route éclairée seulement par la lueur de la lune. »

_Snape__ : (réussit à crier alors qu'il est déjà un corbeau, ce qui est quand même plutôt fort)_ Au secours ! Ce con est en train de me bouffer !

_Black : _Ouaf ! Grrr !!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà, voilà… premier chapitre fini… Félicitations si vous êtes arrivé(e)s au bout, parce que vous pourriez trouver mieux. Bon, j'ai toujours la consolation que les gens me diront pas que c'est méchant de faire une parodie sur des super-fics… Ou bien alors ils seront pas très malins, puisque cette fois, c'est la mienne…

Bisous en attendant vos reviews !

Nefra la dingue dingo


End file.
